Marie Nosam
by WhyWasISoDumb
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella decides to prove Edward wrong. She can be an actress, and she can get to the top. What happens when Bella decides to move to Hollywood and get's put in a movie! Who is this teenage actress who Alice see's on a talk show? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! This is my new fanfic! I just had the idea one day and decided to act on it! Hope you like it!**_

_**Summary;**__** After Edward leaves, Bella decides to prove Edward wrong. She can be an actress, and she could get to the top. What happens when Bella decides to move to Hollywood to test her acting abilities? And, who is Alice's new idol, the teenage actress who made it to the top in such a short time? Watch the chaos ensue. **_

_**Bella Swan's P.O.V.**_

It's been eight months since my 18th birthday, and eight months since Edward Cullen left me. Charlie was the one who snapped me out of zombie mode, well him and Renee really. Renee had died in a car accident with Phil a month after He left, and Charlie was all I had left. After the funeral, Charlie had decided that I needed a vacation. He then sent me on a plane to Hollywood where I had seen a poster about auditions for a revised version of Romeo and Juliet with them being a bit older. I decided to try it.

I had entered the studio where the auditions were to be held. I waited in a room with all the rest of the Juliet's who were auditioning. Once my name was called, I recited my lines easily and perfectly without even having to look at the script. I left the room to applause. A week later I got a call saying that I had been chosen for the role. I couldn't be happier. For the first time in months, I had actually cracked a real smile.

I went back to the studio, and we started shooting. It was really fun, and I enjoyed acting immensely. I was extremely happy about this fact. I acted my heart out, proving Him wrong. This career path is most defiantly not out for me. After the movie was finished, taking only seven months to shoot, it went straight to the top. Some people even noticed me on the streets and asked for autographs. This was a little different, but in a way, I liked it, even though I hated the attention.

I was invited to be on Late Night with Conan O' Brian after I shot the movie, and I was extremely pleased by this, and right now, I'm waiting backstage for him to announce me.

"And now, the lovely, Marie Nosam!" Oh and did I mention that I changed my name for the movie? Oh, well I took my middle name, and Edward's human last name, Mason, backwards. The last thing I needed was to be recognized.

"Hey Conan." I greeted him, waving at the crowd as I walked in. Of course, I almost tripped on the way there. Everyone laughed.

"Hey! How's it feel to be this famous, this fast?" He asked.

"It's a little weird because I don't really like attention. Plus, as you've seen, I'm a klutz, which could end up badly. We had to re-do a few scenes because of that. I actually fell out of the balcony we had in the scene." I said.

"You fell out of a balcony?" He asked, laughing.

"Yeah, it was only a few feet up, but I still fell out." I said, as the studio audience laughed at me.

"So, there's a rumor that you and Romeo, Rob Pattinson, are currently dating!" Conan said. "Is that true?"

"No, not at all! Rob's great, but we aren't dating." I said.

"So, are you dating anyone right now?" Conan asked.

"No, I haven't had much time recently. My boyfriend left me before this movie, then my mom and step-dad died a year later in a car crash. My dad, who I was living with, is actually in the audience right now, but anyway, he sent me to Hollywood, where I saw the poster for auditions. After that, we shot the movie, and here I am." I said.

"Ah, but is it true that you changed your name?" He asked.

"Yeah, actually, Nosam is my ex-bofriends last name." I said smiling.

"Tell us more about this ex." Conan said to me.

"Well, he left me about eight months ago, two days after my eighteenth birthday. I haven't seen him since really. His brother attacked me, so they left. Plus his dad, a surgeon, got offered a new job. So Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Rosalie all left with them." I said, trying not to cry.

"Who's your boyfriend? What's his name?" Conan asked.

"Er, Edward. He's Alice,. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie's brother, and Esme and Carlisle's adopted son. They're actually all adopted." I explained.

"So, do you think he's watching?" Conan asked.

"No, he hates this kind of show, but Alice, my best friend, is probably watching, maybe even jumping up and down being the hyperactive pixie she is." I laughed.

"Well, we're going to show a scene out of your movie now, anything you want to say about it Marie?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so. Let's just show the clip." I said as the screen came down.

After the show was over, Conan met me backstage. "Great job Marie, I'm really sorry about your mom and step-father! But, great job on the movie anyways!"

"Thanks, see you later Conan." I said as my dad met me backstage. After we got back to our hotel, Charlie was going to buy a house soon for me, I was out like a light.

_**Edward P.O.V.**_

"Ohmygod! Edward!" Alice yelled upstairs, she was blocking her thoughts.

"What?" I asked in a monotone.

"Look at this show!" She said excitedly, singing Barbie Girl backwards in French.

I sat down and stared at the T.V., it was Late Night with Conan O' Brian.

"And now, the lovely, Marie Nosam!" Oh, that's Bella's middle name. Grr, stop thinking of Bella!

"Hey Conan." A beautiful girl walked out onto the stage and my breath caught. It was Bella! I was in shock. I heard the rest of the family gasp when they saw her.

"Hey! How's it feel to be this famous, this fast?" He asked Bella.

"It's a little weird because I don't really like attention. Plus, as you've seen, I'm a klutz, which could end up badly. We had to re-do a few scenes because of that. I actually fell out of the balcony we had in the scene." She said laughing. She had tripped when she walked on stage. Wait, _balcony_!?

"You fell out of a balcony?" He asked, laughing.

"Yeah, it was only a few feet up, but I still fell out." She said as the audience laughed loudly at her. A blush crept over her face.

"So, there's a rumor that you and Romeo, Rob Pattinson, are currently dating!" Conan said. "Is that true?" My dead heart seemed to stop. I wanted her to move on, maybe she did…

"No, not at all! Rob's great, but we aren't dating." She said as I sighed with relief.

"So, are you dating anyone right now?" Conan asked. My heart stuttered again. Say no, please say no!

"No, I haven't had much time recently. My boyfriend left me before this movie, then my mom and step-dad died a year later in a car crash. My dad, who I was living with, is actually in the audience right now, but anyway, he sent me to Hollywood, where I saw the poster for auditions. After that, we shot the movie, and here I am." My Bella said, sadness coloring her tone. I had to visit her after this, especially seeing as her mom just died!

"Ah, but is it true that you changed your name?" He asked.

"Yeah, actually, Nosam is my ex-bofriends last name." Bella said smiling her beautiful smile.

"Tell us more about this ex." Conan said to me.

"Well, he left me about eight months ago, two days after my eighteenth birthday. I haven't seen him since really. His brother attacked me, so they left. Plus his dad, a surgeon, got offered a new job. So Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Rosalie all left with them." She said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Who's your boyfriend? What's his name?" Conan asked.

"Er, Edward. He's Alice,. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie's brother, and Esme and Carlisle's adopted son. They're actually all adopted." I explained.

"So, do you think he's watching?" Conan asked.

"No, he hates this kind of show, but Alice, my best friend, is probably watching, maybe even jumping up and down being the hyperactive pixie she is." I laughed at that, Alice was actually jumping up and down.

"Well, we're going to show a scene out of your movie now, anything you want to say about it Marie?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so. Let's just show the clip." She said as the screen came down. Wait, Bella's an actress! We watched the rest of the show, and when it was over, I realized that Alice was gone. Five minutes later, she was back with Bella's movie.

"This technically isn't on the market yet, but I found it!" Alice said happily.

We put the movie in, and I sat right in front of the T.V. while we watched it. This was unbelieveable! Bella was so beautiful! She said her lines perfectly. And I had said that acting was out as a career choice for her! Who knew she was this good?

"We have to go see her!" Alice said excitedly, phone in hand, buying plane tickets. Thank god for Alice, we were going to leave tomorrow morning.

**Hey I hope you liked it so far! Please update soon! Review please! ~BellaCullen2312**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my reviewers! I really appreciate it! This chapter's for you guys!**

_**1.)**_ _**~ Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!**_

_**2.)**_** bullriding lover ~ **_**it's not really Bella if she's not a klutz! And she's supposedly a terrible liar, so why not be honest! XD Thanks for the review!**_

_**3.) **_**cutegirl03 ~ **_**Thanks for the review! I'm really glad you like it!**_

_**4.) **_**WashuRei ~ **_**Thanks! I will!**_

_**5.) **_

**Now onto the chapter! (Disclaimer~ I do not own Twilight!)**

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

I'm currently lying in my new home on my bed. I had just said goodbye to Charlie about an hour ago, and the movers had left about two hours ago after unloading all my new furniture. The house was a little bigger than the one in Forks, but smaller that most of the other celebrity's homes around me. My house was on a small hill, a little bit secluded from other houses. Being close to me may be bad. After all, I am a danger magnet.

My phone rang; it was my agent, Megan. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey! Bella, I have a great career opportunity for you!" She said happily.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I was speaking to the director of this new movie called 'Twilight', and she has yet to cast the leading role! If you auditioned, than you would have a 99.9 percent chance of making it Bells!" She said excitedly.

"What's the movie about?" I asked.

"Well, it's about a normal girl, who meets a family of vampires and falls in love. It's nothing like real vampires, but still." She said.

The reason why Megan knew about vampires was because she was one. She knew my secrets and everything about the Cullen coven. I met her on the set of Romeo and Juliet, and eventually I hired her as my agent. It felt good to spill my guts to someone who I didn't have to lie to. She had actually met the Cullen's and the Denali covens, so she was on the animal diet. She got her blood by going out once a month to get her supply up. She kept gallons of it in her fridge.

"I'll do it. Can you set it up so that I'm at the auditions?" I asked.

"You sure? It's a romance." She said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Sign me up." I said in a determined voice. "Anyway, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Kay Bella, bye!" She said before hanging up. I lay back down on my bed, covering my face with a pillow. I fell asleep like this, and when I woke the next morning I got showered and dressed.

I went to look in the kitchen, to find out that I was out of food. I had avoided going out in public since the movie was released. Even more press had followed me after I was on that talk show three days ago.

I put on my black hoodie, oversized sun glasses, and pulled my hood up. I walked out the front door, and got in my truck. I drove down my driveway, and into a Starbucks parking lot. I ordered a bagel and a coffee, and then I sat down to eat. The room was dimly lit, so I took off my glasses so I could read the newspaper easier. I kept my hood up though so that I wouldn't be recognized. Yesterday I had been mobbed by a bunch of girls who had seen the movie, I had been asked out five times by guys, and I signed about thirty autographs. It was getting annoying after one day.

I took a bite out of my bagel, and looked out the window. What I saw made my heart stop. It was… Him.

_**Edward P.O.V.**_

Once we got off the plane, we checked into a hotel room, unpacked, then immediately went to try and find Bella. The first two days we were here, it was really sunny out, so we couldn't look very easily. But luckily, the third day was going to be cloudy most of the day, so we could look around more freely.

We had searched the phone book, just in case she was listed, which she wasn't. We also asked around, tried to contact the talk show she was on for her address or phone number, but that was confediantal. We serched stores, restraints, magazines, the streets, and I was losing hope as we walked past a Starbucks. I smelled a farmilliar scent, and turned in surprise. There she was, in the corner of the store, my Bella.

She was staring at us in surprise, her mouth hanging slack and her eyes wide. My dead heart leaped. She stared at us, as if she thought that she was imaginating things. Alice was jumping up and down, clapping her hands beside me, but I ignored her and entered the shop. I ordered a coffee, so I could keep up the illusion that we aren't really humans, and took a seat at her table.

"Ed-Edward?" She asked faintly.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm really sorry Bella. I never wanted to leave." I said. Tears welled in her eyes and fell. I brushed them away.

"You're not the easiest person to find!" Emmett boomed. Several people stopped to stare at him. We waited until they all turned away. I read the minds around us.

'_I just watched the new version of Romeo and Juliet! I wish I could meet either Rob or Bella. They were really good in that movie. Robert Pattinson was a pretty good Romeo. But Marie was more talented than him… She was really good, but the whole time she seemed really sad, especially during the kissing scenes…' _I blocked out the rest of her thoughts than, not wanting to hear anymore. I realized that most of the girls in the room were fans of Bella's. She would get mobbed if anyone in here recognized her. Plus, someone who worked for a tabloid was in here with their camera.

"So, _Marie_, what's with the name change?" Emmett asked loudly before I could warn him. Crap.

"Marie! Marie Nosam!" Someone said loudly and excitedly.

"Crap Emmett!" Bella said as pictures started being taken. She put her glasses back on and grabbed her bagel and coffee. We started to leave the store. Emmett acted as her body guard.

"Move aside people!" Emmett said.

"Miss. Nosam! A few questions?" A reporter asked.

"Sure." Bella said as he pulled out a notepad.

"Okay, who are these people?" He asked.

"Friends." She answered.

"Are any of them _special _friends?" He asked.

"No comment."

"Alright, who are you?" The man asked me.

"Edward Cullen." I answered.

"How do you know him Marie?" He asked.

"Ex boyfriend." She answered finally.

"And the rest of them?" He asked.

"His family, and my friends." She said, clearly not disturbed by the people around us.

"Where do you know them from?" He asked.

"A small town where I used to live." Bella said.

"Where would that be?"

"No comment, we have to go, so if you'll excuse me." She pushed the reporter aside, and we all climbed into her truck.

Bella, Alice, Jasper, and I squeezed into the front, Alice on Jasper's lap and Bella driving with me sitting in the middle on the console. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme sat in the back of the truck.

"I have an audition tomorrow for a vampire movie." Bella said as she pulled up her driveway. "You could all try out as well!"

We all agreed and Bella went to set it up as soon as we pulled up to her house. I had my Bella back, but not the way I wanted to. I wanted to pull her to me and kiss and hug her, but she wasn't mine anymore. I couldn't… yet.

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't believe that they were back! And they were all going to audition for Twilight! Ironic huh? Vampires in a vampire movie.

After they checked out of their hotel, they moved into my house. It was small, but at least they didn't have to sleep or eat, so we all fit pretty comfortable.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Today was the audition day for 'Twilight'. We arrived at the studio, and they were auditioning for the lead role of the girl first. I thought that I had done pretty well, and I hoped to make it. After everyone had auditioned, we went back to my house.

Later that week, we got a call back. We had all gotten the parts! The next day, we went out to a celebratory lunch with Megan. One little thing though, I forgot to tell Edward and everyone that she was a vampire. Oops?

**I'm sorry about this crappy short chapter! The next chapter will be seven word pages instead of four! I promise! Anyway, if you want an update, I expect five reviews! Or else I will NOT update! Your choice! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my reviewers! I really appreciate it! This chapter's for you guys!**

_**1.) **_**KJS X-OVER ~ that would be funny! Maybe you should write a story following that plot line! It would be very interesting!**

_**2.) **_**katelincullen ~ Silly Emmett! XD Thank you so much for the review!**

_**3.)**_** twilightfan213 ~ Thank you for the review!**

_**4.)**_** Soubi-and-Ritsuka-are-ADORABLE ~ Thanks so much for the review! **

_**5.)**_** lolalicecullenlmfao ~ I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!**

**6.) bullriding lover ~ You'll see in this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

We walked into the diner for lunch when Edward stiffened up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Vampire." Edward muttered.

"Oh, that'll be Megan my agent." I said as everyone looked stunned.

"Hey Bella! Friends of yours?" Megan walked over to us, eyeing the Cullen's warily.

"Megan, this is Edward, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper." I said. "And Edward, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper, this is Megan my agent."

"It's very nice to meet you." Esme said at last, shaking her hand.

"Yes. Well, let's all sit and talk about what's happened since we've left." Carlisle said. Once we took our seat, we just sat around and talked.

"Oh, and there has been a vampire trying to kill Bella." Megan said to Edward. He looked shocked.

"Nothing new there." I muttered. Everyone but Edward laughed.

"Who?" He asked.

"Victoria." I said slowly, hoping that he wouldn't get angry or leave again.

"I should never have left." He muttered, putting his head in his hands.

"Bella, only you would meet a vampire and hire her as your agent. Danger. Magnet." Alice said, shaking her head.

"I suppose so. But I hired her because she's the best agent ever." I said laughing at her comment.

"Suck up. Anyway, about the new movie." Megan said. "Edward has the lead male role, which is the lead female's boyfriend. Bella has the lead female role. And, ironically enough it's a vampire movie, though it is not at all accurate. You will all have to wear fake fangs, capes, sleep in coffins, and so on."

"Yup, and you melt in the sun." I added cheerfully.

"Carlisle and Esme you two are the parents of Edward, Alice, and Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper will be twins, vampires as well, but they live alone. Emmett's character is Rosalie's boyfriend. As well as Alice and Jasper. Got that?" Megan asked.

We all nodded and she continued on.

"Okay, Bella, your character lives with your mom, and it's the typical meet the vampire, human falls in love scenario. And, the movie is to be a four part sequel. In the first movie there is a villain, a vampire as well, and Edward, or your character Mason, and family kill the vampire to protect Renee, or Bella." Megan said, running us through the movie.

"Sounds like James all over again. But in movie format this time." Emmett said laughing as she described everything.

"Here are your scripts." Said Megan, ignoring him and passing them out.

She handed us the thick books, and we all skimmed through them. After lunch, we all headed back to my house.

"I need to make a phone call to Charlie. He said to tell him who my co-stars are going to be." Emmett laughed loudly at me, while Edward had the decency to hide his laugh behind a fake cough.

I dialed Charlie's number, he answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad. I found out my co-stars." I said nervously.

"Really? Who? Anyone famous?" He asked.

"Err- no, not really." I said.

"Well, what are their names?" Charlie asked.

"Well, playing Vera Whit and Royce Whit is Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Playing Mary Lock is Alice Cullen. Elizabeth Lock is Esme Cullen, Anthony Lock is Carlisle Cullen, and Henry Lock is Emmett Cullen." I said quickly.

The line was silent for a moment before Charlie finally spoke.

"Who's playing Mason Lock?"

"Edward Cullen." I answered, turning my phone volume back.

"What! How dare they put him in the movie! You should talk to them, get him off that movie. How dare he- After what he did to my daughter! Next time I see him I'm going to hit him so hard, I'm going to knock him into another county! He's never going to get near you again!" Charlie ranted.

"Dad… All of the Cullen's are in my house right now." I said once he finished. "Anyway, I'll talk to you later, I have to go. Alice is hungry. Bye, love you." I said hanging up and turning off my phone before he could get too angry.

"I'm hungry?" Alice asked.

"Sure." I answered, leaning back on the couch I was sitting on and covering my face with a pillow.

"So where's my food?" She asked.

I threw the pillow at her, than walked to the kitchen, I looked through the fridge for a moment before deciding on a raw steak, and I picked up the package and walked back to the living room. I dropped it in her lap.

"Funny." She scoffed.

"What? It has blood in it." I said, sitting back on the couch next to Edward. He pulled me into his lap.

They all laughed at Alice's expression, before Emmett picked up the package. He ripped of the plastic and took the steak to his lips. He then started sucking all the blood from the steak.

"That wasn't half bad." He said, smiling. We all just stared at him, before Rosalie hit him in the back of the head. We all talked a little, before I felt tired and went to bed. I fell asleep that night listening to Edward humming my lullaby.

**I hope everyone liked it! I really wanted to add in the Emmett bit. It seemed funny at the time, but reading back, it may not be all that funny… Oh well. Here are everyone's characters in the movie. **

**Rosalie – Vera Whit**

**Jasper –Royce Whit**

**Emmett – Henry Lock**

**Alice – Mary Lock**

**Carlisle – Anthony Lock**

**Esme – Elizabeth Lock**

**Edward – Mason Lock**

**Bella – Renee Brandon**

**Here is my reasoning for the names. **

**Vera Whit - Vera was Rosalie's friend when she was human. Whit is the beginning of Jasper's human last name (Whitlock). **

**Royce Whit - Royce was Rosalie's human fiancé, and once again, Whit is Jasper's human last name's beginning (Whitlock). **

**Henry Lock - Henry was Vera's, Rosalie's best friend when she was human, son. Emmett reminded Rosalie of Henry, and that's why she saved him. Lock is the last half of Jasper's last name (Whitlock). **

**Mary Lock - Mary was Alice's human first name (Mary Alice Brandon), and Lock is the last half of Jasper's last name (Whitlock).**

**Anthony Lock – Anthony is Edward's middle name (Edward Anthony Mason), and Lock is the last half of Jasper's human last name (Whitlock).**

**Elizabeth Lock – Elizabeth was Edward's mother's name (Elizabeth Mason), and Lock is the last half of Jasper's last name (Whitlock).**

**Mason Lock – Mason was Edward's human last name (Edward Anthony Mason), and Lock was the last half of Jasper's human last name (Whitlock). **

**Renee Brandon – Renee is Bella's mother's name, and Brandon was Alice's human last name (Mary Alice Brandon). **

**Tell me if this sounds good! Thanks! Please review if you like this story and you want it updated! I need FIVE more reviews please! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! I'm really sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I just have a quick question! Judging from my fanfics, how old would you guess that I am? Please review and guess! I'm also putting this question up as a poll and removing my age from my profile for the time being! Please guess! Thanks! By the way, I want at least 3 guesses before I update a REAL chapter! Press the big white button! **_

_**~BellaCullen2312**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much to my reviewers! I love you guys! This chapter is for you who take the time to press the white button with letters on it near the bottom of the page! But, to all you lurking lurkers, this chapter is not written for you. Remember that next time and review! Even anomously! **

_**Reviewers:**_

**1.) cutegirl03 ~ **_**I'm so thankful for your reviews! And the movie stuff will sort of begin in this chapter!**_

**2.) time3 ~ **_**Thanks for the review!**_

**3.) Lily ~ **_**Oh! I guess it is…. And here I was, thinking that I was all knowing about Twilight! XD Thanks for showing me that! I'll fix the Mason/Masen problem later on. And they technically aren't back together yet. I'll take it a little slower! Thanks for your review! **_

**4.) Soubi-and-Ritsuka-are-ADORABLE ~ **_**I'm glad! Thanks for the review!**_

**5.) gabzCoatz ~ **_**I'm glad you like it!**_

**6.) KJS X-OVER ~ **_**Lol, I suppose she may not have. She said it super fast! XD Thanks for the review! (And Rosalie should be fine!)**_

**7.) lolalicecullenlmfao ~ **_**I'm really glad you like it! Thanks so much for your comment!**_

**8.) melibaskie ~ **_**I will as soon as this chapter is up**_**! Thanks for the review!**

**9.) xx-AliceCullenForever-xx ~ **_**Thanks for the review! I appreciate it!**_

**10.) xXx Amy Scott Luv DA's xXx ~**_** I owe you so much for reading and reviewing my stories, but I guess I'll just give you a new chapter for payment for your review! XD**_

**Oh! And to my reviewers, I'm sorry for the vague comments back to your reviews! (Example; Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it, or something like that.) Usually I just don't know what else to say! Don't take any insult to it! Thanks for giving **_**over**_** twenty reviews in the first three chapters! Here is your payment!**

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

Today was the first day of filming. We had gone through the few of weeks of practicing our lines and dress rehersal, it was time for the actual filming.I nearly had to beg the director to skip the kissing scenes during rehersal. Telling him that I'd do much better in the movie if I hadn't practiced first. So it would seem more like a surprise. After much convincing, he agreed. I also hadn't missed seeing Edward's face fall when he heard that. I wasn't ready for that yet. I couldn't let my broken heart get hurt again. I was afraid. Today we were going to film the scene where I first meet Alice. Or should I say Mary.

"Action!" The director yelled.

"Hello, I'm Renee." I said to Alice, or Mary.

Alice pretended to make a pained face. "I'm Mary. Isn't it a bit… late… to be out and about?" She asked me, her acting really very realistic. In fact, if I didn't know any better, it looked like she really was in pain. Which she may actually be, but her eyes still looked golden as usual, so I didn't think so.

"No, Midnight's not all that late. If you think about it, it's actually quite early. I go for walks when I'm frustrated and can't sleep." I said in a perfectly offhand voice. "Why are you out here?"

"I get burned easily in the sun. In fact, if I even go out in the sun, I'll die. I'm… allergic to sunlight." She said, smiling at me where I could see her realistic, though fake, plastic fangs.

"Do you have… _fangs_?" I asked in a slightly scared voice. And Edward said I wasn't a good actress.

"No, they're fake… I have to go. I'll be seeing you around… maybe. Bye Renee." Alice winked at me, before hurriedly hopping over a fence prop behind us and walking into some trees. I stayed there, watching after her for exactly five seconds, before pretending to watch something rise up into the sky. They were going to add in a bat later on flying in the sky.

"Cut!" The director yelled. "Perfect! Perfect!" He yelled. "And take it from the top!"

After three more shots, he declared that we had enough filming for the day and instructed us to get to the studio late tomorrow, around seven at night, for the next scene, which was when I first meet Mason...Edward…you know what I mean.

The next day we started filming again. I took my place by the prop fence, and they started filming. I shoved my hands in the pockets of the jacket I was wearing, and walked slowly down the set. I stopped and looked around, pretending to shiver. I put on my best scared look, and looked around, before pulling the hood over my head.

"Cut!" The director called. "Where's Edward? Ah, there he is. Come in sooner, and take it from the top!"

Once that scene was over, we were allowed for a lunch break, but I didn't feel very hungry. The weather was apparently perfect outside for the kidding scene, so we were going to shoot it right after lunch.

Once we were called back to the stage, we took our places.

"Action!"

"Mason. When will I see you again?" I asked, I poured tons of emotion into that line, as I remembered saying something similar to it a long time ago. It was before Edward had left, and before James had attacked me.

"I don't know, but in case I don't return for you, kiss me." He said, leaning in slightly, his eyes hypnotizing.

I leaned in, ignoring my heart and reminding myself that it was only a movie, not the kiss of death or anything. It wouldn't seal anything between Edward and I. Our lips met and we kissed, his hands on the sides of my face. My heart thudded painfully in my chest and I felt Edward smile against my lips in reaction to it.

We pulled apart and he grasped my hand. "Goodbye Renee." He said, kissing my hand and turning to walk away. He walked away slowly, looking at me one last time before walking off screen. I cast a glance to where he had disappeared before turning and walking the other direction.

We didn't have to do the kiss scene again, and luckily Alice helped me avoid Edward for the rest of the day, but I couldn't avoid him forever.

**Sorry it's kind of short! Please review and I'll update sooner! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I realize I haven't updated in a bit, but I urge you _not _ to start a revolt! Hear me out. I blame math homework! But, as I now have all A's and two B's, I will make this chapter super long. Also, don't kill me for this chapter! I may unintentionally anger some of you. Sorry! **

**_Reviewers-_**

**1.) VampireEva - Don't worry, she'll do something in this chapter. Albeit she may be a tiny bit tipsy, but still... XD Thanks for the review! **

**2.) Yuuki-Cullen of the night - Lol, okay! I'm updating! And I have those days... actually... if I think about it, almost every day has a mentalist moment for me. At least once anyway. XD Thanks so much for the review! **

**3.) bobbie123456789 - I'm glad you think it's awesome, but please please please please please please please what??? Thanks for commenting! **

**4.) Jess - I'm glad, and you'll soon find out! **

**5.) Stephaniiie's-Number-1-Fan - Thanks! **

**6.) Orelina aka. ME - I wouldn't say that, they forced themselves on her in a way. She's forced to hang out with them because of the movie. Thanks for the review!**

**7.) twilightlove823 - Payday was delayed... sorry about that... But here it is! **

**8.) lolalicecullenlmfao - Yes, and guess what, more drama to come. Thanks, and here's your update!**

**9.) xXx Amy Scott Luvs DA's xXx - Thanks again for the review! You're amazing. XD Here's the chapter!**

**Okay, I don't really need Jasper to tell me that you guys are probably really mad or annoyed at me, so here's the chapter. XD**

**_Omniscient P.O.V._**

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and soon, the movie, Twilight, was finished being filmed. Bella and Edward had developed a seemingly formal friendship, or mutual association, as Bella preferred to call it. Bella stayed distant when it came to Edward, afraid to get too close, and he knew it. Edward let her have her space, but unbeknownst to her, he still chose to watch her as she slumbered.

Tonight was opening night, and Bella had refrained from watching the movie beforehand so she could see it in theaters. She allowed Alice to pick out her outfit, as she had to make an impression on her fans, and by the time she was done being 'Bella Barbie', she didn't hate the outfit as much as she thought she would.

She was wearing a black and red mini-dress with a black belt under the ribcage and, to Alice's displeasure, black converse high-tops.

Alice was wearing a dark green mini-dress with matching shoes.

The two friends set off to the movie premier, and once they grabbed a few snacks, and after signing a few autographs, they made it to their seats. They watched silently as they remembered how hard or how easy certain scenes were, or as they listened to the crowds reaction to the movie.

**_Bella's P.O.V._**

After the movie, we all attended the after party. Jacob was there, having flown in a few nights before, and I hung out with him at the party for the most part.

I saw Edward staring at me. His eyes made me feel guilty. I wanted to forget the sadness and remorse. It was his own damn fault he left me. I grabbed some beverage off of a tray. I took a big gulp. It was full of alcohol. I noticed Edward's gaze become stern, but I ignored him, quickly drinking most of the drink. I felt some strange buzz, but it felt good. Edward came over angrily taking the drink from my hands.

"Hey!" I said, outraged.

"You are underage Bella. Alcohol damaged your body. I will not allow you to drink. Now where is the mutt?" Edward asked.

"Excuse me?" Jacob asked coming from a nearby restroom.

"She. Was. Drinking." Edward said, glaring.

"She can do what she wants. Don't worry bloodsucker, I won't let her get drunk." He said, leading me away.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He answered.

I didn't reply, I just noticed Edward staring at us again. I got annoyed. I wanted to make him pay.

I got an idea. I didn't think it over, I just acted upon it. I leaned forward quickly and kissed Jacob on the lips. He was extremely warm, due to the fact that he was a werewolf.

He kissed back roughly, getting lost in the kiss. I grabbed fistfuls of his hair, pushing his head closer to my own. We pulled apart, and Jacob realized that it was probably the alcohol that made me kiss him. It _was, _partially anyway. Jacob acted weird the rest of the party, and by the time it was time to go home, he wasn't speaking at all.

Once Jacob left in his ride, I got in the limo that would take me back to my home, and found myself face to face with the Cullens and Hales, excluding Edward. I wondered vaguely where he was. Everyone stayed silent throughout the car trip, me giggling at slightly random times throughout it all.

Once inside, I collapsed on my bed, still dressed. I slipped under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

**I'm sorry it's so short. But it's something... right? Anyway, more to come! I'll try and update tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I lied... I was about two weeks after when I said I'd try to update. *Dodges objects being thrown* I'm sorry! But, I hope this chapter makes it up to you guys! Here you go!**

**_Disclaimer- I_****_ own Twilight! *Sees Stephenie Meyer with a lawyer.* I take that back. I never have and never will own Twilight. _**

**_-Reviewers-_**

**_Saciice~_**_ Thanks for the review! And yeah, Jacob might be a bit annoying in the next few chapters. And Edward is an idiot at heart, so can you really blame him? I know I can. XD Ah, we love him anyway. Thanks again! And sorry for the delay!_

**_o.O'Ryuu'O.o~_**_ Thanks! I'm sorry for the delay in chapters!_

**_pledge520~_**_ She was trying to make Edward jealous, or being in a drunken state she decided to kiss Jacob. Either way, she did and has a big problem now. XD Thanks for the review... and sorry. _

**_twilightlove823~ _**_Oh my, I'm sorry! I'm going to make this one at least 5-8 pages! Is that any consolation? I hope so. And Edward isn't pissed. He's feeling murderous. XD Mwahaha! Just kidding. I wouldn't kill Jacob... Or would I? O.o Thanks for the review! And once again... sorry. _

**_amanda20111986~ _**_Thanks for the review and sorry for the wait!_

**_bobbie123456789~ _**_Okay, I will! Thanks and sorry for the wait. _

**_xXx Amy Scott Luvs DA's xXx~ _**_Sorry. XD It's been a while hasn't it, but it's fine. I would've done the same. I'll try and write, and update, more often too. Maybe I'll go check it out if I can remember! Thanks! _

**Okay, I feel really bad about making you guys wait this long for chapters, so without further ado, here's the chapter...**

**...**

**...*causes further ado... however the heck you would do that*...**

**...**

**_Bella's P.O.V._**

I woke up the next morning, my head throbbing. It wouldn't stop. That was the first and last time I would ever get drunk again. Everything from last night seemed a little fuzzy. I sat up but stopped moving almost immediately. Moving seemed to make it worse.

"Bella. Drink this and eat some breakfast. It should make the headache go away soon." Alice said, walking in my room with a loaded silver tray.

"Thanks Alice." I said, gratefully accepting the tray with Orange Juice, Camomile tea, and eggs.

Once I was finished I felt a little better, and hobbled to the bathroom. I took a semi-cold shower, and quickly got dressed. I tried to remember what happened last night. I remember Edward trying to stop me from drinking alcohol, Jacob telling him to leave me alone... me wanting revenge.... what else? There was something else that I was missing.

"Bella! Jacob's on the phone!" Alice called from the living room.

Oh! I kissed Jacob last night! This will not be good.

"Hello?" I asked, after taking the phone from Alice.

"Hey..." Jacob said, sounding crestfallen. "I want to talk to you about last night."

"Okay." I said meekly.

"Listen, I know that you didn't kiss me because you like me like that... Can I come over there? I don't want to tell you this over the phone." He said.

"Sure. I'll be here."

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Bye Bella." He hung up then.

I sat there, sipping another cup of tea, worried that Jacob would tell me that he hated me. That I led him on and hurt him too much to ever be friends with me again without it being awkward. That he wishes I were dead. Each new possibility got worse and worse as time wore on. I started to become antsy, waiting for the inevitable.

"Bella?" Jacob called from the front door.

"I'm in the living room." I said, holding back tears. I was scared he was angry. I loved him as a friend or a brother, and I didn't want to lose him.

"Hey." He said, sitting in a chair opposite from me.

"Jasper and I are just going to... go." Alice said, dragging Jasper out. The rest of the Cullens left to go hunting a few states over.

"See ya." I called as the almost literally ran out the door.

"Bella. I need to ask, why did you kiss me?" Jacob asked, looking away from me.

"I... don't know." I said. Looking down at my intertwined hands in my lap.

"Please Bella. I need to know."

"I saw Edward... and I... I wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt me... I was under the influence of alcohol and I don't know what I was thinking... I hurt you too."

"Yeah. But Bella. Do you love me? Not as much as you love him. But do you love me like that at all?" Jacob asked.

"I..." I paused, at first I would have said no, but something in me doubted that. Did I love him like that? An answer came to me. "Yes."

Jacob's face rose a little, he looked hopeful.

"You don't need Edward, Bella. You have me. I won't ever do that to you. I'll always be here for you. Bella, please." He said, begging now.

I felt like I was slipping. I couldn't hold on anymore. They were trying to make me choose. I had to pick one side or the other, or else i would fall.

"Jacob, please, I can't do this right now." I cried, tears streaming down my face.

Jacob wiped them away. "You have to Bella. I won't be led on anymore. You can't have it both ways. Call me when you've decided. Then you won't ever have to see me again if you pick him." Jacob said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Jacob, wait." I said, trying to get him to stop. He didn't stop, but slammed the door shut in my face.

I sighed, dragging myself back to my bedroom and curling up in the warm brown duvet, reveling in it's comfort. I don't know how many hours past of me just laying there, thinking, but I heard the door open and close. I didn't bother to call out and ask who it was. It was one of the Cullen's or Jacob. And I'm fairly certain it wasn't the latter.

"Bella? Are you here? I need to talk to you." I heard Edward's voice.

"Go away." I said, halfheartedly.

"You've been crying." He stated.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious." I mumbled, not looking at him.

"Bella, would you please look at me?" Edward asked.

"Why should I Edward?" I snapped, glancing towards him. "_You_ left me and I thought I was over you, but somehow you have the audacity to come back and expect me to act like before? How dare you?" I asked, outraged.

"Bella, let me explain myself, please. Then I'll leave you alone." Edward promised, unmistakable hurt in his eyes.

"Five minutes." I snarled.

"Thank you. Bella, I left to protect you. I never stopped loving you." Edward said.

"Why did you lie? Why Edward? You broke me. I'll never get better Edward. I hate you!" I yelled, tears falling again.

He winced as I yelled at him, a mask of hurt flashing for a second before he composed himself.

"I need to explain Bella. Please. Don't comment until I'm done. I promise to answer any questions you may have afterwards. Just let me explain. Please Bella." He said. If he were human, he looked like he might have cried.

"Not right now Edward. Please. Tomorrow. I promise, just not right now." I cried.

"Okay Bella. I'll always love you." He said. I cringed as he kissed my forehead and walked out. I wasn't used to getting those little kisses he used to give me. I didn't want to be used to it. I wanted to forget him and Jacob. I wanted my life to be without mythical creatures. Sadly, I'm not a very lucky person, in that point of view anyway, and don't get my wishes granted.

I got up slowly, and walked to the bathroom. Normally, I don't wear make-up, but I needed to get out, and really didn't want to be caught with a red and tearstained face by the press, fans, anyone really. I applied some coverup and slipped on a pair of dark sunglasses. Once I looked decent, I threw on a hoodie and walked out of the house. Instead of driving, I decided to just walk. I walked down the driveway, and started down the street. Luckily, I didn't live too far away from a Starbucks, so I stopped there and bought a bagel. I picked off bits of it and ate them while I thought.

I sighed, knowing which decision to make. I couldn't pick both very easily, and I had to cut one of them out of my life.

I got an idea. I pulled out my cell phone.

"I- I made my decision." I whispered into the phone. "I know who I can and can't live without. I need to talk to you Jacob. Please."

**Hehehe, I know I'm a big meanie. :) Please review! I promise to update after school if I have a couple of reviews. If not, tomorrow morning is when I'll update again. It's after school now... Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in... Anyway, review! **

**~BellaCullen2312 (Megan)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh, I'm so sorry everyone! I am taking this story down… forever. Until I get my ransom of… one million dollars! Mwahaha! **

**Okay, I'm kidding. I'm not getting rid of it until the story is completely over… so… heres the reviewers and then the chapter! Enjoy!**

_**Reviewers;**_

**1.) **brokenfromthepast – I'm sorry! I haven't updated in a really long time… Thanks for the review!

**2.) **xXx Amy Scott Luvs DA's xXx – I suck? Well thanks…O.o Anyway, I'm really sorry! But this chapter makes up for it? Maybe? And I'll never stop writing.

**3.) **Xxtwilightlove823xX – You'll know in this chapter!

**4.) **GeorgieBaby – Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

**5.) **awesomecullens – You'll find out in this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**6.) **mmada – Thank you! :] Here's the chapter!

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

I twisted my hands nervously in my lap as I waited for Jacob to arrive. I was scared about what his reaction would be…. I didn't want him to misunderstand anything that I said…. I loved him… just not in the way he wanted me to love him. I couldn't ever love him as much as I loved Edward, as much as I hated to admit it.

I sighed, holding back tears. The doorbell rang, I nearly jumped four feet in the air.

I took a deep breath before standing and walking slowly to the door. Jake stood there, looking down. He looked up at me for a split second before turning his gaze on the door.

"Bella…" He said, I could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Um, come in…" I said. Okay Bella… just break his heart. Do it quickly… don't prolong it. I took another deep breath before walking with him to the living room. He took my recently vacated seat, while I sat across from him.

"Jake… I'm sorry… I know who I can and can't live without. Jake… I love him… after everything. I can't live without him… I'm sorry for leading you on… I really am." I said, in tears now.

He sat there looking down. His hands started shaking violently.

"I see you've made your choice." He said. He stood up suddenly then, striding towards the front door. I heard it slam shut with a loud bang. The noise reverberated for a moment throughout the house before leaving me in silence.

I curled up in a ball and started sobbing then. I hated myself. I was evil. I hurt Jacob, and most likely Edward too. I didn't deserve either of them.

Around three hours after Jacob had stormed out I dragged my exhausted self to bed. I curled up there, fully dressed, and started letting out choked dry sobs. I had no more tears to shed.

"Bella... Shh… it's going to be alright." I heard Alice's soothing voice from my bedside. She hugged me then, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Al-Alice? Can-can you stay tonight? I know you just came to check up on me and make sure I was alright, but I don't want to be alone tonight." I said through my sobs.

"Yes, of course Bella. But hey, everything's going to work out for the best… just go to sleep, you look exhausted!" Alice said, smiling sadly.

"Thanks Alice…" I said, a ghost of a smile flitting across my face. I felt miserable.

I fell asleep fitfully, dreaming of Edward and Jacob. I thought I'd made the right choice, but I'd hurt Jacob, and I didn't know what I was going to do now.

I woke around three in the morning. I heard yelling.

I sat upright in bed, and what I saw made my heart stop.

"Edward? Alice?" I asked.

They were both standing in the middle of my room shouting at each other. Both of their heads snapped towards me.

"Bella…" Edward started, but Alice cut him off.

"She was sleeping Edward! Talk to her at a reasonable time! Now go!" Alice yelled, glaring at him.

"Um… I can talk now." I said meekly.

"Bella…" He said again, turning towards me. He appeared a little nervous, something I'd never seen in Edward.

I looked down, picking at the bedspread.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Bella… I love you and always have. You know this. Do you love me?" He asked.

I sighed. "Yes… Edward… I do… with all my heart."

Suddenly my lips seemed to be busy, a spark in the air. Edward had rushed over to me and passionately kissed me. I was frozen for a second, but soon responded.

Alice seemed to have left the room as I heard the door shut.

Edward pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. My breathing was ragged by now.

"Bella, more than… Jacob?" Edward asked again, his golden eyes blazing.

"Yes Edward… more than Jake." I sighed.

Edward hugged me.

"I promise never to leave again. Now go to sleep Bella. I'm sorry for waking you. I needed to know."

I stared at him for a second before easing myself back onto the pillows. He did the same.

I kissed him again, feeling happiness that I hadn't been feeling for a while.

"Goodnight my Bella… sweet dreams." Edward said, starting to hum my lullaby while holding me in his arms.

**You must hate me…. I'm sorry. But next chapter, there will be a twist! I promise that you will be surprised. Review please! Thanks! **

**~BellaCullen2312**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys are amazing!!! 70 reviews!!!! Let's make that 80. *hint hint poke poke* Okay, next chapter. I've been grounded from my laptop, **_**for no reason. **_**Anyway, instead of finishing this chapter on my laptop, where it was halfway typed, I'm typing this on my home computer. Well, enjoy! **

_**Reviewers**_

**_1.) titanterror12 - Alright! Thank you for the review!_**

**_2.) brokenfromthepast - It's alright! Thank you for the review!_**

**_3.) EdwardxBellaxLover - Im team Switzerland, so... no comment? xD Anyway, Jacob might come in later on, but not in this chapter. Thanks for the review! Oh, and don't worry, he wont be in this story very long. No im not going to kill him, but he wont appear much. xD_**

**_4.) MeganMarieCullen12 - Im glad too. : ) Bella and Jacob just wouldnt be right.. in this story at least. Thanks! _**

**_5.) xXx Amy Scott Luvs DA's xXx - I know. : ) Im just messing with you. I'll have to check the movie out. Thanks for the review, as always. And you can have him. *laughs* I'll take Jacob. ;)_**

**_6.) lolalicecullenlmfao - Aw, Thanks! :) Hope you like the chapter.  
_**

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

I woke up late the next morning. I yawned and slowly opened my eyes, expecting to see Edward. The small smile I had been wearing was gone. Edward was no where in sight.

"Edward?" I called, sitting straight up in bed.

Alice walked in the room then.

"Bella? What do you mean Edward? He's not here." She said, confused and looking like she was worried for my sanity.

"What! But last night…" I was confused. Hadn't I fallen asleep in his arms? Or had I been dreaming it all. Bitter tears came to my eyes then. It hadnt been real. It was like you were about to sit down in a chair, when it was suddenly ripped out from under you.

"Bella… Edward wasn't here. He's been out hunting since yesterday." She said, now probably worried for my sanity. Realization hit her. "You dreamed that he was here didn't you? That you two made up?"

I started crying. I knew it had been too good to be true. Edward could never forgive me. I was selfish. "Yes." I sobbed.

"Aw, come here Bella. It'll be okay." Alice said, hugging me to her small frame.

"Alice… I'm so selfish. I'm in love with both of them." I sobbed.

"Bella…. You're not selfish. You and Edward were made for each other. Jacob is more of a best friend. Can you think of how it would be if you two grew old together? You wouldn't work out. He's too reckless for you Bella. You know what I'm saying is true. You may have broken his heart now… but he didn't imprint on you Bella. You weren't meant to be together. Someday, he'll find a girl, and suddenly, she'll be his whole world. You're saving yourself from hurt eventually. Trust me Bella." Alice said consolingly.

"Alice… thank-you… for everything!" I said, hugging her. "Can- can you call Edward? I need to talk to him." I said, wiping my tears away.

"Yes Bella… after breakfast." Alice said, smiling.

Alice pulled me from the bed and into the bathroom. She gave me a bundle of clothing to change into and directed me to get into the shower.

After my shower, which I made a little longer then I normally would, I looked through the clothes Alice gave me. I could have laughed. She had handed me a black and blue shirt, black skinny jeans, and a few undergarments. I hated skinny jeans. I could hardly walk in them, and they were too tight for my taste. Plus, they made me more clumsy than usual, which is saying something.

I pulled on the clothes and walked out of the bathroom, drying my hair with a towel.

"Alice?" I called.

"I'm in the kitchen!" She responded.

My eyes widened. Alice could probably do anything she wanted to… but cook. I smelled something burning from the kitchen then and started to run.

As soon as I reached the kitchen I saw Alice shaking her head at two burnt pieces of toast. I skidded to a stop and ended up slipping and falling on my bum.

"Ouch." I said, hauling myself up.

Alice snickered at me from the counter.

"At least I can make toast." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, but I have no need to. I drink blood Bella." Alice laughed. "If you're so smart, you make the food while I go get some clothing on that I wasn't wearing yesterday."

I nodded and threw out the blackened toast. I'd forgotten how Alice could make the saddest person feel happy.

Alice was back two minutes later wearing a black skirt and bright green shirt.

"Nice outfit." I complimented her.

She nodded. "I know." She said, smiling happily.

After I'd fixed and eaten my breakfast, Alice whipped out her cell phone and dialed a number.

A few seconds passed before someone answered.

"Hey, be at Bella's house. Five minutes. Thanks! Bye." She said without pausing to let whoever it was answer. She hung up then.

"Was that Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah, now let's do something with your hair before he gets here in ten minutes. He's still debating on if he should come or not, though he knows internally that he will so I can see that he is going to be here eventually." Alice said, leading me into the bathroom.

She sat me down in a chair in front of the mirror and started drying my hair. Then she took a curling iron and curled my hair into ringlets around my face.

While she was doing this, I was anxiously twisting my hands in my lap. What would Edward's real reaction be? Could he forgive me? Would he? Did he really still love me? These were the questions I asked myself as I waited for Edward's arrival.

Alice then swiped eyeliner and mascara on me.

"Okay I'm done! Now, you need to get a hold of yourself Bella. You'll be fine. Don't worry! Edward does still love you. He always has." Alice reassured me.

I nodded. "Thank you Alice." I mumbled.

"Edward's here. Go answer the door." Alice said ten seconds before the door rang.

I froze, took a deep breath and walked towards the door. I opened the door to see Edward standing there, hands in pockets, and leaning against the doorframe.

I took a deep breath.

"Edward…" I started.

**Yes! Ha-ha! It was only a dream. Yeah, I know I'm evil. Please review and I might update faster! Today maybe!**

**Anyway, see you! Oh and sorry for the short chapter. Let's make those reviews up to 80 or more. *laughs***

**I'm hyper right now… if you can't tell. :D**

**~BellaCullen2312**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update, but I have to say it.**

**My stories are **_**terrible.**_

**It's true. They just...I don't know. I believe I could make them better if I rewrote them, but I don't have any time in my life to do that at the moment. **

**So, unfortunately, I'm going to have to give up this story for the moment. It's been way too long since I last updated and I've decided to just put this story on hold. What, since the beginning of 2010 almost? I was around 13 years old and I was completely terrible at writing. **

**If anyone wants to continue or redo this, they can if they want to. Otherwise I'm just going to leave this story as it is. **

**I don't know, if I have time in the future, I might rewrite it, but I seriously doubt it. It won't happen in the next couple of years, anyway.  
**

**I'm sorry, but I really just don't have the time or the patience at the moment, in between Behind the Wheel, my family, and trying to get ready to be a **_**Sophomore**_**. Which I'm completely unprepared for. xD**

** Anyway, I'll probably focus more on my other stories or my other ideas. Who knows. **

**Hope you're all doing well, **

**BellaCullen2312**


End file.
